


Draped in Leader's scent

by RoseyBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: This is mostly about Lance, the others are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Lance saved Keith's Marmora suit. So creepy.





	Draped in Leader's scent

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some art and had to write for it (Don't remember where to find it). I apologize for nothing! KICK!

 

Lance was bored again. Flying the Lions to Earth was slower than he thought it would be for multiple reasons. The main one being the teleduv. But at least they agreed to a passenger swap at every other asteroid they found and he was alone for a while. Well, as alone as he could be with a radio. But he walked away. No one was talking about anything important.

He went to his bag of things he grabbed from the Castle. He opened it and grabbed the first thing he saw. A suit from the Blade of Marmora. Not his, of course. He was lucky that Keith didn’t notice he dropped it. It still smelled like him.

_ I’m being creepy! Why am I being creepy? Why do you have to smell good Keith?! _

“I think it’s time to turn it. Good night guys.”

_ Yes! I can get out of this suit!  _ He looked at the Marmora suit.  _ New pajamas? _

He changed into the suit

_ Dang! I look good! I see why Keith went with the Blade in the first place. Comfy too. _

He fell asleep with ease thanks to Keith’s scent.

When he woke up the next morning, he went straight to his seat. Completely forgetting that Keith does a video call first thing in the morning.

“ Lance...What are you wearing?” Keith was trying to hide his anger.

“What do you mean--Eep!”

“Bud, why?”

“About time you stole Keith’s clothes!”

“It looks rather nice on you.”

“Black is my color. Take it off.”

Now his team mates, especially Keith, thought he was a creep.


End file.
